


Regarde-moi

by Taramoon



Series: OS - Haikyuu!! X Reader [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, Unrequited Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taramoon/pseuds/Taramoon
Summary: [t/p] est une jeune fille de seconde un peu froide qui reçoit régulièrement des déclarations de la part de ses camarades, malheureusement, ce n'est jamais de la personne dont elle est amoureuse. Mais bon, il ne faut jamais dire jamais.(je suis hyper nulle en résumé, désolée T^T)





	Regarde-moi

**Author's Note:**

> Yosh !
> 
> Donc, ceci est la première histoire que je vais poster sur AO3 (même si je compte en poster d'autres dans la journée) et je suis un peu perdue mais bon, voilà un OS sur Nishinoya alors bonne lecture o/
> 
> PS : Si vous allez sur wattpad et que vous avez l'impression de l'avoir déjà lu... c'est fort probable vu que j'en ai posté pas mal sur ce site x)
> 
>  
> 
> Rappel : [t/p] = ton prénom  
> [t/n] = ton nom  
> [t/ma] = prénom de ta meilleure amie  
> [c/c] = couleur de cheveux  
> [c/e] = couleur des yeux  
> [l/c] = longueur des cheveux  
> [t/l] = ton lycée

\- [t/n]-san !  
\- Oui ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers celui qui venait de l'interpeller et sentit son cœur se serrer face aux joues rouges et à l'air troublé du jeune homme. Encore une déclaration ? Dire que celui qu'elle aimait ne la remarquait même pas ! Elle était juste une très bonne amie pour lui…

\- Voilà, [t/n]-san, je voulais te dire que… il inspira à fond, enfin… je t'aime. Je voudrais que tu acceptes de… de sortir avec moi.  
\- Je suis désolée Nogi-kun, je ne peux pas accepter tes sentiments.  
\- Oh. Son visage se ferma et elle sentit les remords lui brûler la gorge, pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que, je ne veux pas te blesser plus que tu ne l'es déjà en faisant semblant de t'aimer. Tu mérites de trouver quelqu'un qui t'aime pour ce que tu es autant que n'importe qui d'autre.

Il soupira profondément, se résignant lentement à son refus, et elle se pencha légèrement en avant pour tapoter le dessus de sa tête avec un sourire rassurant. Il finit par s'éloigner et elle retourna en cours.

Récemment, le nombre de déclaration qu'elle recevait avait encore augmenté. Bon, d'accord, depuis toute petite on lui avait toujours dit qu'elle était belle. Parfois elle s'observait dans le miroir pour chercher ce qu'elle avait de si spécial. Alors oui, sa peau blanche n'avait aucun défaut. Ses yeux [c/e] avaient une couleur électrique et ses [l/c] cheveux [c/c] avaient tendance à briller à la lumière. Mais en soi, rien d'extraordinaire à ses yeux.

Elle avait aussi une "taille de mannequin" d'après ses rares amis, aussi bien en hauteur qu'en largeur. Après, si sa beauté était si incroyable, pourquoi est-ce que celui qu'elle aimait ne semblait pas la voir autrement qu'une amie ? Elle ne faisait qu'un mètre soixante-douze, pas quatre-vingt-dix ! Assise à sa place, elle soupira à son tour.

\- Bah alors [t/s]-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit une voix qu'elle reconnu rapidement  
\- Encore une déclaration [t/ma]… soupira-t-elle  
\- Wah, tu deviens vraiment populaire ! Plaisanta-t-elle avant de se reprendre, c'était qui cette fois ?  
\- Nogi-kun.  
\- Ah, le petit blond tout gentil ? C'est dommage…  
\- Oui. Tu crois que je devrais me balader avec un masque de sorcière pour être tranquille ?  
\- Faudra essayer ! Répondit-elle en riant  
\- Mademoiselle [t/n], pourriez-vous aller me chercher quelques craies chez Madame Ibaragi s'il vous plaît ?  
\- Bien sûr monsieur.

[t/p] se leva et sortit de la salle. Les professeurs étaient bien les seuls à prononcer son nom en entier. Aucun élève ne s'en donnait la peine.  
Enfin bref, elle arriva rapidement dans la salle au fond du couloir et toqua doucement. Après avoir été autorisée à entrer, elle passa la porte et s'inclina vers la prof. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'un cri la fit se retourner.

\- [t/s]-CHAN !!!  
\- Mmh ? Oh, Nishinoya-senpai.

Il serra son t-shirt au niveau de la poitrine comme si elle venait de lui tirer dessus et elle l'ignora pour se retourner vers la professeure. Cette dernière sourit en lui tendant une petite boîte de craies et [t/p] la remercia, restant aussi impassible. Ce que son cher senpai ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

\- [t/s]-chan, tu devrais sourire un peu tu sais ?  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, concentrez-vous plutôt sur les cours, senpai.

Encore une fois, il fit semblant de s'être prit une balle et elle finit par sortir, un léger sourire en coin. Le voir devenir si fier dès qu'elle l'appelait senpai, ça l'amusait beaucoup. Malheureusement… il ne la voyait que comme une enfant. Même si l'appeler senpai était parfois le meilleur moyen pour couper court à une conversation gênante.

Une fois de retour dans sa salle, elle donna la boîte au prof et retourna s'asseoir à sa place. À la pause de midi, son amie [t/ma] l'entraîna à sa suite pour aller manger. Elle devait rejoindre les terminales du club de Volleyball dont faisait partie Daichi, son petit copain. [t/p] ne pouvait pas lui refuser le plaisir de manger avec celui qu'elle aimait, et puis il y avait toujours Asahi et Sugawara avec qui elle pouvait parler.

Peu de temps après les avoir rejoint, [t/p] écoutait distraitement Asahi et Sugawara parler de nouvelles tactiques de Volley lorsque quelqu'un cria son nom avant de se jeter sur ses épaules. Elle tourna la tête vers Nishinoya et haussa un sourcil face à son air boudeur.

\- Tu as encore évité le sujet !  
\- Quel sujet ? Répondit-elle sous les regards moqueurs des autres personnes présentes  
\- Tu m'as appelé senpai pour pas avoir à sourire !  
\- Vraiment ? Je croyais pourtant que vous étiez très intéressée par le cours de Madame Ibaragi.  
\- Tsss marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle  
\- Tu sais Noya, commença Daichi, si elle ne sourit pas c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas de bonne raison pour sourire.  
\- Vraiment ? Répliqua-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts, elle hocha la tête et il soupira profondément, mais il n'y a pas besoin de raison pour sourire !  
\- C'est ce qui fait la différence entre nous deux ; vous n'avez pas besoin de raison pour sourire.  
\- Mmh… alors dis-moi juste, est-ce que ça t'es déjà arrivé de sourire ? Elle hocha la tête, quand pour la dernière fois ?  
\- Ce matin. Répondit-elle simplement  
\- QUOI ?! Mais quand ça ?! J'ai rien vu !  
\- Forcément. Commença [t/ma] avant d'être coupée par [t/p]

Cette réaction ne fit que renforcer l'état d'indignation de Nishinoya et [t/p] soupira. À ce moment-là, une voix derrière elle la fit sursauter et elle se retourna, pour voir un garçon de sa classe, les joues rouges qui évitait son regard. Elle se contenta de se lever et le suivit, sous le regard surpris des quatre garçons.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'enquit Nishinoya  
\- Rien de spécial, encore une déclaration. Commenta [t/ma] qui s'installa dans les bras de Daichi  
\- "Encore" ? répéta Asahi  
\- Elle en reçoit beaucoup ? S'étonna Sugawara  
\- Oui, depuis la rentrée c'est de plus en plus chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, c'est déjà la deuxième.  
\- Elle est si populaire que ça ?  
\- La pauvre...  
\- Oui, surtout que celui qu'elle aime ne l'aime pas en retour.  
\- Comment c'est possible ? S'étonna Nishinoya, elle s'est déjà déclarée ?  
\- Euh… la connaissant je dirais que non.  
\- Bah alors ?  
\- Je crois qu'elle ne veut pas à cause de sa taille. Elle se trouve trop grande.  
\- Trop grande ?! Mais j'aimerais bien faire sa taille moi ! J'arriverai à draguer les filles sans passer pour un collégien, et en plus ma copine ne sera pas plus grande que moi !  
\- Vraiment désolée Nishinoya-san, on échange quand vous voulez. Répliqua une voix glaciale derrière eux

Ils se retournèrent pour voir [t/p], toujours avec son air impassible, mais l'air beaucoup plus sombre. [t/ma] demanda rapidement si ça c'était bien passé et elle se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de recommencer à manger.

Vraiment, jamais elle n'arriverait à faire en sorte qu'il la remarque…

À la fin des cours, Nishinoya les rejoint et [t/ma] l'abandonna avec lui pour rentrer avec Daichi. En chemin, elle soupira. Elle venait de sortir d'une déclaration et n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec son senpai pour l'instant.

\- [t/s]-chan, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
\- Oui.  
\- … Dis-moi, pourquoi tu complexe sur ta taille ?  
\- Je ne complexe pas. Je la déteste, c'est tout.  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que.  
\- [t/p].

Elle se raidit en entendant Nishinoya l'appeler ainsi, chose qu'il ne faisait que quand il était vraiment sérieux, et détourna rapidement le regard. Quand il était sérieux, elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Réponds moi s'il te plaît  
\- Très bien… le problème c'est que je suis plus grande que celui que j'aime et… il a clairement dit qu'il ne sortirait jamais avec une fille plus grande que lui.  
\- C'est ridicule. Protesta-t-il  
\- Vraiment ? Pourtant vous aussi vous l'avez dit.  
\- Peut-être, mais s'il te dit non à toi c'est qu'il est un idiot doublé d'un imbécile.  
\- Et pourquoi ?  
\- Parce que ! Tu es vraiment trop belle pour être rejetée !

Elle ne répondit rien, restant impassible, sous son air surpris. Donc, tout ce qui importait était d'être belle ? Même à ses yeux ? Après tout, avec son caractère froid, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait n'est-ce pas ? Elle continua d'avancer en fixant le sol, puis redressa la tête en entendant Nishinoya l'appeler une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
\- Rien, ne vous inquiétez pas senpai. Souffla-t-elle  
\- … il serra les dents pour rester concentré, non, cette fois ci tu ne m'auras pas !  
\- …  
\- Dis-moi, quel est ton problème [t/p] ?  
\- Mon problème ? Mon problème c'est moi.  
\- Toi ?  
\- Oui. Si j'avais une apparence normale je serais tranquille ! Si je n'étais pas aussi "belle", les personnes à qui je parle s'intéresserait un peu plus à ce que je suis avant tout.  
\- C'est ce [t/ma] fait. Et Daichi, Asahi et Suga aussi. Et puis moi, je compte pour du beurre ?!  
\- Vous venez de dire qu'il ne me rejetterait pas parce que j'étais belle  
\- Oh… il passa une main sur sa nuque, tu as mal compris alors.  
\- Je vous écoute.  
\- J'ai dit que tu étais vraiment belle. Et quand ça vient de moi, c'est ma façon de dire que tu es belle aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur  
\- Mmh  
\- Tu es géniale [t/s]-chan. C'est vrai que tu as tendance à être un peu froide, ou distante, mais tu es gentille et serviable. On pourrait te demander la lune et les étoiles tu ferais tout pour les obtenir.  
\- Mmh… elle détourna le regard, sentant ses joues rougir  
\- Tu es adorable aussi. Toute mignonne quand tu t'emballe pour un peu de chocolat.  
\- …  
\- Très intelligente aussi. Prends un peu confiance en toi [t/s]-chan, ta beauté n'est pas la seule chose que tu possèdes.  
\- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne me remarque pas ? J'ai l'impression d'être invisible pour lui…  
\- À ce point-là ?  
\- Disons plutôt que je suis juste une amie.  
\- Il ne sait pas ce qu'il perd. Murmura-t-il en fixant le chemin, les mains dans les poches  
\- Je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais alors c'est normal qu'il n'en sache rien.

Nishinoya se contenta de hausser les épaules comme pour dire "c'est pareil" et la laissa sur le palier de sa maison. Juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille, elle l'interpella.

\- Oui ?  
\- Si… Si vous étiez à sa place… vous diriez quoi ?

Il haussa un sourcil, perplexe, tandis que les joues de [t/p] rougissaient a vu d'œil. Il se contenta d'un large sourire avant de s'éloigner sans répondre. Elle se dépêcha d'entrer chez elle et referma la porte, pour se laisser glisser contre, le cœur battant bien trop rapidement à son goût.

 _"Est-ce que j'ai le droit d'espérer ?"_ Se demandèrent-ils en même temps

Le lendemain, [t/p] se sentait beaucoup mieux. En arrivant au lycée, elle retrouva rapidement [t/ma], accompagnée de Daichi, Sugawara et Asahi, qui la fixaient bizarrement.

\- Bonjour bonjour !  
\- Bonjour…  
\- Bah dit donc, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu d'aussi bonne humeur remonte au moins au collège ! Se moqua [t/ma], alors qu'est-ce qui te fait autant sourire ?  
\- Je souris ? S'étonna-t-elle en posant des mains sur ses joues  
\- Oh oui. J'en connais un qui sera très déçu de pas pouvoir voir ça !  
\- De qui vous parlez ?

Elle reconnut rapidement la voix de Nishinoya et se sentit rougir. Ce dernier leva la tête pour la regarder et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, manquant de la faire rire. Sourire + rire dans la même journée ? Ça serait bien trop suspect et tout le monde se ferait des idées.

\- Tu souris !  
\- Il faut croire. Je ne m'en suis même pas rendue compte en fait, c'est [t/ma] qui vient de me le dire.  
\- Oh… tu as eu une bonne nouvelle ? Demanda Asahi  
\- Ou alors… [t/ma] jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Nishinoya, tu as enfin…  
\- Non, rien à voir. Rétorqua-t-elle en redevenant sérieuse, je suis juste de bonne humeur.

[t/ma] hocha la tête et se promit d'interroger plus en profondeur son amie, dès que tous les garçons seront partit. [t/p] s'en doutait, mais elle fit comme si de rien était. Une fois la pause de dix heures arrivée, [t/ma] exigea de connaître tous les détails. Elle lui raconta rapidement la conversation d'hier et s'en fut assez pour que [t/ma] sautille comme une puce tout le reste de la journée.

À midi, nos trois terminales s'en rendirent rapidement compte et, malgré les menaces et regards noirs de [t/p], Daichi réussit à faire craquer [t/ma] qui leur raconta tout. De son côté, [t/p] fixait nerveusement les alentours. Une fois l'histoire finit, un silence pesant s'installa et [t/p] sentit sa bonne humeur chuter brutalement.

\- C'est vraiment si ridicule que ça ?  
\- Hein ? Non, c'est pas ça du tout ! S'exclama Sugawara  
\- Oui, c'est plutôt nous qui nous sentons ridicule là… soupira Asahi  
\- Si seulement on l'avait su plutôt…  
\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'enquit [t/ma]  
\- R-Rien d'important commença Daichi, mais on peut aider si vous voulez, Noya ne le comprendra jamais si tu ne lui dis pas.  
\- Mais… je ne veux pas aller lui dire moi !

Le reste de la journée fut un enfer pour [t/p]. Les déclarations continuaient de s'enchaîner et en plus, [t/ma] n'arrêtait pas de répéter à tout bout de champs "va te confesser" comme si elle était une catholique en faute. Lorsque l'heure de la fin des cours sonna enfin, [t/p] fut tellement soulagée de voir que [t/ma] rentrait avec Daichi, qu'elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'elle était suivie.

Ce n'est que plusieurs rues plus tard qu'elle s'en rendit compte, mais c'était déjà trop tard. Elle était encerclée. Sa peur augmenta d'un cran lorsqu'elle reconnut les personnes autour d'elle comme étant les garçons qu'elle avait rejetés ces derniers jours.

\- Alors [t/n]-san, tu rentres seule aujourd'hui ?  
\- Je pense que cela se voit souffla-t-elle timidement  
\- Ne joue pas à la plus maline. Tu nous as rejeté alors maintenant, tu vas le regretter.

Voilà ce qu'elle craignait le plus. Qu'ils refusent qu'elle ne veuille pas d'eux. C'était pour cela qu'elle détestait les déclarations. Les jambes figées par la peur, elle ne put faire autrement que les regarder s'approcher, comme des prédateurs s'approchant d'une proie. Sauf que là la proie, c'était elle. L'un d'entre eux l'attrapa par le poignet et l'attira près de lui.

\- Tu es bien docile.  
\- Je….  
\- Notre chère [t/n]-san est paralysée par la peur je crois se moqua une voix qu'elle reconnut immédiatement comme étant celle de Nogi.  
\- Ça vous amuse de terroriser des jeunes filles ?!

Elle blêmis en voyant Nishinoya de l'autre côté du groupe. Il était tout seul ! Face à cinq garçons plus grands que lui ! Il allait se faire écraser ! Celui qui la tenait ne la lâcha pas, il se contenta de dire aux quatre autres de se débarrasser de lui. Elle avait encore plus peur maintenant, mais il lui attrapa le second poignet pour la forcer à faire dos à la bagarre. Elle n'entendait que les bruits de coups.

Jusqu'à ce que l'homme ne plaque ses lèvres contre les siennes. Complètement hébétée, elle mit quelques secondes avant de réagir et tenter de le repousser. C'est en voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire qu'elle comprit à quel point elle était faible et vulnérable toute seule. Et ça, ça l'énervait presque plus que ce baiser la dégoutait. Soudain, elle se sentit arrachée à son emprise vers l'arrière et eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux avant de le voir étalé au sol avec Nishinoya assit sur son torse pour mieux le frapper.

Quelques secondes plus tard, elle réagit enfin et essaya de tirer son senpai vers l'arrière, pour qu'il arrête ses coups, et après s'être brusquement dégagé, il se tourna vers elle, une lueur sauvage au fond des yeux. Elle recula, effrayée, et ce fut assez pour ébranler la colère du jeune homme

\- S-Senpai…  
\- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il  
\- Arrêtez, vous allez le tuer… vous risquez déjà la prison pour coups et blessures…  
\- Ouais, et lui pour harcèlement et agression. Il mérite ces coups  
\- S'il vous plaît…

Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer profondément et se redresser. Ses remords furent encore plus grand en voyant l'état dans lequel était Nishinoya. Il avait du sang sur les mains, son nez et son arcade sourcilière saignaient, sa joue était bien rouge et il allait se réveiller avec un beau cocard.

\- Je suis désolée Nishinoya-san  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Vous êtes blessé.  
\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Je préfère ça plutôt qu'imaginer ce qu'ils auraient fait si je n'avais pas été là grinça-t-il  
\- Venez chez moi.  
\- Hein ?! S'étrangla-t-il, rougissant légèrement  
\- Oui, je veux vous soigner.  
\- … Tu ne me laisse pas le choix, c'est ça ? Sourit-il  
\- C'est ça.  
\- Très bien, je te suis alors.

Le chemin fut plus long que prévu. Effectivement, Nishinoya s'était aussi pris des coups dans les tibias et il boitait d'un côté. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il pourrait reprendre le volley sans problème. Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie si non.

Une fois arrivés, elle l'installa sur le fauteuil et partit chercher de quoi soigner son senpai. Elle redescendit rapidement, posa tout sur la table basse, repartit dans la cuisine chercher un chiffon, des poches de glaces et un saladier d'eau chaude. Une fois sûre de n'avoir rien oublier, elle prit le chiffon et le plongea dans la bassine. Avec ça, elle nettoya ses bras et son visage, avant de sortir le désinfectant pour ses blessures.

Elle commença par les mains, qu'elle soigna et banda rapidement, puis elle le laissa appliquer les poches de glaces sur ses bleus aux jambes tandis qu'elle vérifiait rapidement si son nez était cassé avant de désinfecter son arcade. Il grimaça.

\- C'est plus douloureux ici.  
\- Désolée  
\- Ce n'est rien. Je ne vais pas me plaindre d'avoir une si jolie infirmière dit-il avec un sourire moqueur  
\- Tsss…

Elle soupira et se rapprocha un peu plus près pour mieux voir sa blessure. Ce n'était pas très grave, d'ici quelques jours elle aurait disparu. Elle se contenta de sourire, rassurée de savoir qu'il n'avait aucunes blessures vraiment graves, et sentit deux bras se poser sur sa taille. Elle sursauta et recula légèrement pour mieux voir son visage.

\- Tu devrais sourire plus souvent marmonna-t-il, les joues rouges, ça te rend encore plus belle  
\- Merci, j'ai suffisamment de problème à cause de ça actuellement.  
\- Mmh...  
\- Si vous le voulez tellement, je peux essayer de le faire plus souvent quand il n'y a personne d'autre.  
\- Vraiment ?! S'enquit-il, mais… tu n'as pas peur que celui que tu aimes pense que…  
\- Non. Souris-je en prenant une poche de glace pour la poser sur sa joue, il ne s'en préoccupe pas.  
\- Il fait si peu attention à toi ?  
\- C'est seulement son intérêt amoureux qui est au plus bas.  
\- Oh…

Il avait l'air tellement triste pour elle qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire à nouveau, et caresser le dessus de la tête dans un geste d'affection. Il détourna le regard, les joues rouges, puis resserra son étreinte sur sa taille.

\- Dis [t/p]…  
\- Oui ? Elle se raidit instinctivement  
\- Comment il est celui que tu aimes ?  
\- Hein ? Elle tenta de reculer mais il n'était pas près de la lâcher  
\- Dis le moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si spécial ?  
\- Eh bien… il est toujours là pour moi et puis… même si je le cache, sa façon d'être m'amuse. Il est toujours joyeux, il a tendance à s'emballer très vite et puis… il est très passionné, dans tout ce qu'il entreprend. Je l'admire beaucoup, moi qui suis toujours très calme et un peu indifférente.  
\- Mmh.  
\- Mais bon… il est plus petit que moi et… sa taille le complexe déjà beaucoup… je ne pense pas qu'il accepte de sortir avec moi, même si je lui demandais.  
\- Tu es trop pessimiste.  
\- Vous êtes trop optimiste. Rétorqua-t-elle  
\- Oui, ça fait partie de mes innombrables qualités ! Se vanta-t-il

Elle se contenta de rester silencieuse, conseillant à son cœur de se calmer tandis qu'elle tentait de savoir quand il comptait enfin la lâcher. Pas que cela la dérangeait, loin de là, mais c'était très gênant.

\- Nishinoya-san ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Vous comptez me garder encore longtemps dans vos bras ?  
\- … il rougit violemment mais ne la lâcha pas pour autant  
\- Nishinoya-san ?  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de te lâcher…  
\- Ah…

Il soupira légèrement et plongea son nez dans son cou, au milieu de ses cheveux. Ses joues s'embrasèrent et elle resta immobile, n'osant pas bouger. Son souffle la faisait frissonner, le faisant sourire sans qu'elle ne puisse le voir.

\- Je ne te lâcherai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit son nom.  
\- Vous promettez de me lâcher ? Je n'ai pas fini de vous soigner.  
\- Très bien, mais j'ajoute une condition.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.  
\- Eh ? Mais c'est trop dur ça !  
\- [t/p]…  
\- Très bien, je vais essayer.  
\- Alors, je t'écoute. Comment il s'appelle ?  
\- Mmh… il a un an de plus que moi et il adore que je l'appelle senpai. Il haussa un sourcil l'air de dire "je t'ai demandé un nom", très bien. Elle inspira à fond, I-Il s'appelle N-Nishi-n-noya Yuu murmura-t-elle lentement

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel la seule chose qu'elle pouvait entendre était le bruit affolé des battements de son coeur. Elle ne sentait même plus le souffle de Nishinoya, comme s'il avait arrêté de respirer. Puis elle le sentit se reculer, assez pour pouvoir la voir.

\- Nishinoya Yuu ?  
\- O-Oui…  
\- Ça ne me dit rien.  
\- … tu n'es pas sérieux ?! S'indigna-t-elle, tu veux me faire croire que tu as oublié comment tu t'appelais ? C'est toi Nishinoya-san, c'est toi celui que j'aime ! Comment tu peux… il la stoppa en posant sa main sur sa bouche  
\- C'est bon [t/s]-chan, j'ai compris murmura-t-il, les joues rouges.  
\- Bon. Vous pouvez me lâcher alors.  
\- Non.  
\- Mais… vous aviez promis !  
\- Et toi tu devais me tutoyer !  
\- Oh… désolée, c'est une vieille habitude…  
\- Si c'est si dur pour toi, alors en échange tu devras m'appeler Yuu.  
\- Vo-… Ton prénom ?! Sans suffixe ni rien ?!  
\- Alors ?  
\- Je peux commencer en disant juste Noya ? Ou Yuu-san ? Ou même Yuu-senpai ?  
\- … redis-le.  
\- Euh… Yuu-senpai ?  
\- … il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, l'attirant sur ses genoux, comment je suis sensé te lâcher après ça ?!  
\- Juste en enlevant tes mains ?  
\- Dis [t/p], ça fait combien de temps que tu es amoureuse de moi ?  
\- Hum… elle détourna le regard, gênée, depuis l'année dernière je dirais… j'ai assisté au tournoi interlycée  
\- Celui où on a perdu contre Dateko ?  
\- Oui. J'étais déçue de vous voir perdre, mais vous n'aviez pas les bonnes armes pour vous frayer un passage. Mais c'est de ta passion que je suis tombée amoureuse en premier. Même si c'était désespéré ou impossible, tu rattrapais toujours la balle avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.  
\- C'est mon but. C'est mon rôle.  
\- Oui, ça je l'ai compris plus tard. Quand je suis arrivée au lycée Karasuno et que j'ai pu te rencontrer en vrai. J'ai appris à te connaître et chaque chose nouvelle apprise m'a fait un peu plus craquer. Surtout les détails comme le fait que tu avais toujours une peluche pour dormir.  
\- QU-COMMENT TU… ?! S'étrangla-t-il, rouge écarlate et fou de rage contre le traitre  
\- Pas besoin de t'énerver comme ça ! C'est adorable je trouve.  
\- C'est ridicule surtout...  
\- Mais ça me fait fondre.

Il soupira profondément, tentant de se calmer, puis lui sourit. Il lui expliqua que les terminales - Asahi, Sugawara et Daichi - l'avait entendu dire qu'elle préférait les garçons plus grands qu'elle et lui avaient déconseillé de se confesser. Parce que oui, même s'il l'avouait du bout des lèvres, son senpai avait eu le coup de foudre. Mais comme elle, il avait récolté grand nombre d'informations qui l'avait rendu plus amoureux encore.

Alors quand elle avait dit que son coup de cœur était plus petit qu'elle, il avait été submergé par les regrets. Il regrettait de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt, de ne pas lui avoir parlé tout de suite de tout ça. Il regrettait aussi de l'avoir laissée rentrer seule toute à l'heure.

\- Hey [t/p], tu veux bien me promettre quelque chose ?  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Que tu ne m’abandonneras jamais. Que tu resteras toujours à mes côtés pour me soutenir, qu'importe la distance.  
\- Seulement si tu fais pareil pour moi.  
\- Ça peut se négocier princesse ~

Elle releva la tête, un peu intimidé par ce ton qu'il prenait exprès pour la gêner, et il se pencha vers elle. Ses lèvres effleurèrent timidement les siennes, la caressant comme du velours, tant et si bien qu'elle agrippa sa nuque pour approfondir cette douceur. Il la relâcha lentement, une main caressant doucement sa joue et l'autre sur sa taille, et appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime [t/p].  
\- Moi aussi Yuu

Il se contenta de lui renvoyer un large sourire tandis qu'elle s'éloignait pour terminer de le soigner.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, voilà !
> 
> Les prochains seront Tsukishima, Kuroo et Tendou, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez surtout ^^


End file.
